1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight assembly and a method of assembling the same, and a liquid crystal display including the backlight assembly, and more particularly, to a method of assembling the backlight assembly, and a liquid crystal display including the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. LCDs include a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image and a backlight assembly for supplying light to the liquid crystal panel. The backlight assembly typically includes a light source that generates light, one or more optical members for diffusing/focusing the light distributed from the light source sheets, and a housing unit for receiving the light source and the one or more optical members. The backlight assembly may further include a driving unit that can drive the light source, e.g., an inverter assembly.
Recently, a light emitting diode (LED) characterized by low power consumption and high brightness has been widely used as a light source unit of the backlight assembly. For example, a plurality of LEDs are mounted on a printed circuit board to form a light source unit. As the size of an LCD panel increases, a direct-type light source unit may be disposed under the LCD panel.
Conventional direct-type backlight assemblies include a plurality of lamps as the light source unit and are received horizontally in a receiving container. A driving unit may be disposed in the rear of the receiving container. In this case, the receiving container may include a plurality of opening portions, e.g., wire leads, to connect the light source unit with the driving unit.
In the aforementioned backlight assembly, however, it is necessary to additionally attach a blocking member, e.g., tape, for preventing light leakage or infiltration of foreign matter through the opening portions formed in the receiving container. Accordingly, the backlight assembly may be more difficult to assemble and the production cost of the backlight assembly may increase.